Poisson d'avril!
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Joey décide de faire un poisson à...Non, je ne dirai pas à qui; sinon, à que ça servirait de pas avoir mis de Character2? Un peu de suspens, que diable!


« POISSON D'AVRIL »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Joey avait toujours été un pro des poissons d'avril. Le premier avril était le jour de l'année qu'il attendait le plus après Noël et son anniversaire. Dés le mois de mars, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, préparent ses blagues des semaines à l'avance…

Et cette année, il préparait THE blague ; la meilleur qu'il ait jamais fait…Il s'en délectait déjà…

Le jour fatidique, il arriva à l'école…en retard ! Cela n'avait absolument aucune importance dans l'accomplissement de son poisson ! Tout devait se passer à l'intercours…

Le premier cours de la journée durait deux heure…Cela retardait sa plaisanterie et, à la fin de la seconde période, il tenait à peine en place.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il bondit sur ses pieds avant même que le professeur n'ait quitté les lieux et se dirigea vers sa cible…

Elle était assise au fond de la classe et ne prenait absolument pas part à l'activité de la classe, qui consistait à courir après ses amis pour leur accroché un poisson dans le dos…Cela pouvait venir du fait que cette personne n'avait pas d'amis…ou peut-être n'était il même pas au courant de la date…C'était bien son genre.

Joey ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, soit dit en passant, cela ne faisait que lui facilité le travail.

Il s'approcha lentement et silencieusement du pupitre de sa victime, qui ne se rendit compte de rien, laissant au farceur tout le loisir de la contempler avant de passer à l'action…

Il contempla ses cheveux bruns et incroyablement bien coiffés, son front légèrement plissé pour cause de concentration extrême, ses yeux magnifiquement bleus fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable et ses doigt fins et agiles pianotant sur le clavier de ce même appareil…

Seto Kaiba…

Il allait faire un poisson d'avril à Seto Kaiba…Cette idée le faisait jouir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Wheeler ? »

Le PDG avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était observé, et cela l'ennuyant grandement, il s'était décidé à agir.

Joey en profita…Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa cible, ferma d'une main l'ordi (ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Kaiba) et s'assit sur la place restante sur le bureau…

-Kaiba…S…Seto Je…Je dois te parler… »

-Ce que tu viens de faire ! Merci, au revoir ! »

Sur ce, il rouvrit son portable.

Joey s'attendait à pareil rejet…Cela ne rendait que l'expérience plus intéressante…

Il continua :

-Non…Kaiba…Seto… Je dois te dire quelque chose de…_très_ important. »

L'intéressé soupira…Apparemment, il ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement du blond, il était donc préférable de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Joey dégluti…Ça y était…Il allait sortir _la_ phrase…

-Seto je…je…t'aime. »

Sur ce, il se cacha le visage dans les mains, afin de cacher un soi-disant rougissement et se rua vers sa place.

C'est à ce moment précis que le prochain professeur franchi la porte de la classe…

Pendant le cours, Joey lança plusieurs fois des regards à son pigeon…qui avait l'air totalement choqué ! Sa bouche, à l'image de ses yeux, était grande ouverte ; son regard était fixe et il ne faisait _rien _! Il n'avait même pas ré-ouvert son ordinateur…

Cela dura pendant la quatrième heure, et la cinquième…A l'heure de midi, le PDG se leva d'une façon raide, à la manière d'un robot…Apparemment, son état ne s'était pas amélioré…

Cela commençait à inquiéter le farceur…Ce n'était pas conforme à ses plans : il avait prévu un certain état d'hébétude, dans un premier temps, bien sûr, mais il s'attendait ensuite à une rage folle, qui le laisserait à demi-mort ! Ce n'est pas qu'il désirait absolument mourir à moitié, mais quand même…cette réaction prolongée n'avait rien de « Kaibaesque ».

Il décida d'oublier cela un instant et d'aller manger ; tout cela sera probablement rentré dans l'ordre l'après-midi !

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il eut fini de manger et qu'il se leva pour ranger son plateau, il remarqua sa victime, qui n'avait pas changé d'expression. Kaiba était assis devant un plateau auquel il n'avait de toute évidence pas touché et semblait amorphe…Joey prit alors une décision : il irait parler à son ennemi de toujours dés qu'il sera rentré en classe !

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva à guetter l'arrivée du brun dans le labo de science…A son grand étonnement, lorsque ce dernier entra, il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui…

« Ça y est ! Il s'est rendu compte que c'était un poisson d'avril et il va venir m'engueuler… »

Pensa-t-il, avec une certaine joie…Mais il se trompait…

Il se rendit vite compte que Kaiba n'était toujours _pas_ redevenu normal : son regard n'était plus fixe ni vide ; il semblait avoir reprit un peu de contenance, mais son visage, depuis les ailes de son nez jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, avait viré au rouge vif et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur…

Joey tenta de prendre un air décontracté…

-Ah, Kaiba…Ecoute je… »

-Joey ! »

-Heu… »

-Joey ! »

-Oui ? »

-Je…Je…t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps ! »

Et sur ce, il alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible du blond, dont la bouche, à l'image des yeux, était grande ouverte dans une expression mêlée de surprise, d'horreur et d'incompréhension…

* * *

AHAHAHAHA! Funny, isn't it?

Pas tellement? a ok...

Bon, sur ce, je vais vous raconter une jolie petite histoire, vous allez voir, c'est marrant...

Voila: j'ai écrit cette fic il y a très longtemps...aux environs de noël, je crois...Et je me suis dit: je vais attendre qu'on soit le premier avril! Et aujourd'hui, ben...j'ai failli oublier!

Alors, aujourd'hui, je reçoit un sms d'une copine qui me dit "j'ai ton pull" (ouais, je lui avais demandé de chopper mon pull pour moi...), je lui répond "Merci" et quelques minutes plus tard, je reçoit un autre sms: "Au fait, 'y a une tache de javel dessus!"; réponse: "Tu déconne, là?" et elle m'envoit: "Tu sais quelle date on est aujourd'hui?"; et c'est LA que j'ai percuté!

Bon, cette histoire n'était pas spécialement intéressante...ni marrante...Mais comme ça, vous savez grace à qui vous avez pu lire cette histoire aujourd'hui!


End file.
